Dark Secrets
by VendettaxXx
Summary: Hidden in a land of Magic and mystery is the Fabled warrior that shall bring Balance to the world of Evansdale;Snow White. Ruled by a Queen with a lust for power, young Meg teams up with a naive prince and twelve bad tempered dwarves to uncover the truth...and the lies. Read, review, favourite and follow...I won't disappoint :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Running through the dark woods, with nothing else but a lantern showing the way with its fiery light, he looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. With every branch that cracked or every nameless creature that disrupted the quietness of Black Pine Forest, he grew hesitant and anxious. Slowing down, he jogged up the cobblestone path to a Cottage with smoke rising from the chimney. 'she's here!' he thought to himself. Knocking anxiously on the door, the man yelled out;**

"**Geneva! Geneva! Quickly...Open the door!"**

**With a Strained squeak and rusty reply, the door opened to reveal an elderly woman with long silver hair braided in one running down her back.**

"**Falcon! It is not safe to be roaming these parts at night, Come in quickly" Geneva replied, pushing Falcon into the safety of her cottage.**

**Falcon, trying to catch his breath, sat near the fireplace where a Cauldron hung and a potion Brewed. Geneva sat opposite him with curious eyes as she poured him a steaming cup of herbal tea.**

"**It's true…The Queen has advocated the throne and ran away. It's all true" Falcon panted as he lay back.**

**At that moment, Geneva stopped pouring and listened intently.**

"**S-She has denied the hand of the King…SHE'S RUNNING AWAY GENEVA!" Falcon continued madly. "..N-now that she has left, the King has but one chance remaining to find a bride" He ended smiling slyly. Geneva got up from her position and walked over to the Window. In the distance, away from the fog and gloom that was Black Pine forest, Geneva saw the towers of the Royal palace above the leafless trees. The warmness of the Capital. The warmness of the King's bed. And she grew anxious for it.**

"**This is our chance Falcon…" Geneva replied finally. Turning to her cauldron she whispered;**

"**..The throne will finally be mine for the taking"**

**Falcon sipped on his Tea and listened to Geneva's fantasies.**

"…**Once I am Queen…everything will fall under my rule. No more living in a cottage and hunting to survive and brewing potions for everlasting life…I WILL BE ROYALTY!" Geneva snarled and erupted into a grotesque cackle.**

"…**.but Geneva…how will the King fall in love with you and make you his bride when you're over 200 years old? Excuse me for saying this but…you're no Cinderella ya' kno" Falcon replied, downing the last of his tea.**

"**..You need not worry yourself on that dear Falcon..." Geneva replied slyly, turning her gaze towards the Cauldron whose potion began to emit a purple haze.**

**Finally understanding everything, Falcon grinned a most evil grin possible.**

"…**.ALL HAIL QUEEN GENEVA!" Falcon mimicked as both laughed evilly. Waiting for morning to approach.**


	2. Chapter 1- A Child of No Special Blood

**-18 years later-**

**Stretching, Meg awoke to the warm sun on her skin and loud market calls outside her cottage on the hills. Next to her, her black cat, Cinder, yawned silently and switched its position, signaling to her that it would be a lazy day for him.**

** Tossing the bed covers back; Meg hopped out of bed and walked over to the mirror, as she always did, not because she was vain but because she considered it a routine Morning pick-me-up. To others, Meg was beautiful, but to herself, Meg was Meg. Standing in the mirror, Meg examined her curvy feminine body draped in a silver night gown. Her long red hair was tied back into one. She let it all down; falling not only in front her face but to the sides of her ears as well. The one thing Meg loved about her Celtic roots was her hair. It was so wavy yet straight. Calm yet untamed. It enhanced her face well. As for her eyes, Meg had emerald green eyes that gave a piercing stare. Boys grew nervous when flirting with her thus Meg always used it to her advantage when she found them to get annoying.**

**"Meg!? Are you up dear?"**

**At the call, Meg instantly turned towards the door.**

**"Coming Mother…" she replied.**

**Rushing to the bathroom, Meg quickly took a shower in the bath basin and slipped into her Moss green corset dress. Meg loved the corset dresses. In her opinion, it made her breasts look small, although not as small as she'd hope, as small as she could accept. **

**"Meg hurry up, your breakfast will get cold" her mother yelled again.**

**As Meg was about to leave, she realized she had forgotten something. Her Journal. Turning every piece of clothing and parchment over, Meg searched high and low for her journal.**

**"…Where are you?" she asked herself as she checked under her bed. Remembering her actions last night, the thought hit her like an epiphany. Meg raised up so quickly, she hit her head on the supporting boards under her bed, awakening Cinder once more. Crawling out, holding her head, Meg looked on her bed to see Cinder curl up over her grey and green Journal.**

**"Humph…" Meg grinned as she removed the Journal from under the sleepy Cat. Cinder paid no mind to what was occurring and continued to sleep.**

**Running down the staircase, Meg called out;**

**"Good Morning!"**

**"Good Morning dear!" Meg's Mother, Lucinda, replied. Laying eggs and bacon on the table, Lucinda kissed Meg on the cheek and sat at the breakfast table opposite her.**

**"So...Any news from the Capital?" Meg asked as she ate her breakfast.**

**Sipping her juice, Lucinda ignored. There was almost nothing good to discuss on relating to the Capital. It was only ever stories about the newest addition to the "Enchanted Creature" Show or the latest on the royal Family. Never anything enticing or moving or even uplifting. This kind of approach caused much Heartache to Meg.**

** Evansdale was the home to all sorts of life. Magical and Non-Magical. From the Frosty Mountains of the ice Kingdom to the Murky swamp lands of Black Pine forest. Everyone lived in a thriving economy of medieval technology and Magical trading along the coasts of neighboring islands. Evansdale was the Fantasy world any mother would tell her child before bed, the source of the Fairytale romance people believed in and craved for, but most of all, the land where adventures are created and blood is soaked into the soil of battlefields formed centuries ago. It was Evansdale, and lately, the news that formulated about the Capital, the heart of all power throughout Evansdale, caused much disappointment to her allies.**

**Sighing aloud, Lucinda dropped the daily Silver Wing newspaper and finally answered her daughter, who had already finished eating her breakfast;**

**"..No...Nothing of pure Interest…Just talk on Princess Gwen's 16****th**** Birthday 'banquet "**

**Giggling, Meg replied annoyed, "You see...It makes absolutely no sense what's so ever, the Queen and her spoiled brat of a daughter care more about their next Social event than the well fair of their Kingdom whose shoulders they stand on! It makes me sick to think that joke runs our Evansdale"**

**"Hush your mouth child…you know the penalty of talking ill things about the royal family" Lucinda replied, getting up and washing the dishes.**

**"Yes mother…but we don't even have a formidable royal family. With the King dead and the Queen not wanting to marry…who will be the leader of our armies? Who will make Wise decisions that will be beneficial to all the villages? Look…we've already lost our alliance with the Ice Kingdom...Who knows what's next?!"**

**Speaking about the Kingdom's politics always created an angry blood boiling feeling within Meg. Nothing drove her more insane than when the Kingdom suffered because of a Monarch's selfishness and disloyalty.**

**"I don't know my dear but if you trouble yourself on these things any longer, you will be late for work…AGAIN!" Lucinda replied, squashing the argument right in its tracks. Handing Meg her satchel and kissing her on the forehead, Lucinda said goodbye to her daughter and went on about her morning house chores.**

** Running down the trail from her cottage to the Village center, Meg inhaled the morning air; the smell of the ocean and recently docked ships at the harbor. The fresh mountain breeze created the readiness feeling within Meg that made her long to help her village. Even though being a baker at a chocolate shop would not save the world, it would at least save the stomach from starvation as Meg would always think. Running into the Village square, Meg bumped into, swiftly passed and dodged the crowd of people that went to and from different buildings, going about their daily routines. All around her were buildings of many sizes, shapes, colors and responsibilities. Using the shortcut through the scroll shop, Meg came to the heart of the village; The Fountain of their Goddess, Taurus.**

** Bowing before the mighty Zodiac, Meg looked up at the Beautiful statue of Taurus and her Bull. She admired the importance and exquisite details of the Statue while listening to the water pour elegantly into the circular pool from the different cross sections.**

**"MEG!" an elderly voice called. Turning her gaze towards a small brown and Carmel shop on the opposite side of the Fountain area, Meg saw a short woman with grey hair, glasses and an apron on, Signaling her to come inside. Giggling, Meg followed. It was time for her to start her work at "Aunt Grace's Delightful Chocolate shop".**

**"Good Morning…" Meg said as she entered the store, only to be greeted by the appetite stirring smell of freshly boiled Carmel and newly made chocolate croissants accompanied by the site of many glass showcases displaying the Fresh batch of today's Chocolates.**

**"…You're late…again" The old woman replied quite sourly.**

**"I'm sorry ...I was just lost in the tranquility of life" Meg lied as she put on her apron.**

**"Humph….then May the Zodiacs bless you… NOW START BAKING!" Aunt Grace replied and handed Meg the wooden spoon while she waddled over to customers who had only recently entered.**

**Smiling, Meg headed over to her work station in the kitchen located down at the back of the shop behind the curtains. Once there, she opened her recipe book and began her day with Chocolaty delights seasoned with the funny yet slightly painful nagging of an elderly Shop owner. To herself, Meg whispered;**

**"Today...is gonna be a good day."**


	3. Chapter 2: Royal Preparations

**CHAPTER TWO: Royal Preparations. **

**"Ahh…Today is going to be a good day…"**

**From her private balcony, the Queen looked out over her beloved Capital. Every where her gaze fell, she saw the heads of scurrying merchants and peasants frolicking about, doing her will and the will of her kingdom, towering building with smoke rising from the chimneys while small cottages littered the town floor and further off into the farm lands where cows and minotaur alike grazed lazily.**

**"Mother, please! PAY ATTENTION!" Princess Gwen said annoyingly from behind, breaking the Queen's daydream.**

**9:30 in the morning, from the Queen's private breakfast hall, her daughter stood impatiently as she was measured by a small house elf with a pencil in his pointy ear. Sipping her cup of herbal tea, Queen Geneva observed her daughter.**

**"My dear, I don't see what all the rush is about...Your birthday dress will be exquisite! It will SURELY be something for the press to write on" Queen Geneva replied, raising one eyebrow up while sipping on her tea once more.**

**"Yes...Yes…I understand THAT! But I'm talking about Prince Zion! You DID invite him didn't you...It is MY destiny to Dance with the prince at my Ball ANNNDD for him to propose to me under the moonlight" Princess Gwen replied forcefully with her hands grasped together and a dreamy smile on her face.**

**The House elf scoffed and mumbled under his breath as he measured her arm length. Ignoring, the rude comment, but giving an evil glare, Geneva touched the cheek of her daughter;**

**"And so it shall be…The Prince arrives tonight! He will be staying with us until the grand day!" Geneva replied with a smile on her face as she surprised her daughter.**

**Gasping, Princess Gwen catapulted into the air and landed into her mother's arms. The house elf, growing annoyed, yelled out;**

** "I'll just come back, when there's been less...TOMFOOLERY..." and proceeded out of the Breakfast hall, slamming the door behind him.**

**"I don't like that elf…He's quite rude…Especially to royalty mother…" Princess Gwen glared at the door shut.**

**"Don't worry dear...I'll have him hanged for his mistreatment…" Queen Geneva replied sourly.**

**Snorting, Princess Gwen picked up her gowns and proceeded towards the Breakfast table to be served by Gigantic Chinese Fish. Unlike your regular fish that would've already died from being out of the water for so long; these fish were different, using their strong tail ends, they slipped and slide across the hall from the Kitchen and placed the food on the table for the Royal family to enjoy muttering in a broken Chinese accent; "Enjoy your Highness" or "Do enjoy Majesty" Then and only then would they retreat elegantly into the hot Kitchen holding the serving tray high over their scaly heads and awaiting another order.**

**"So...Mother…you MUST tell me the Details…" Princess Gwen said as she stuck her fork into the green grapes on her silver plate.**

**Adding another spoon of Sugar into another glass of Herbal tea, Queen Geneva looked up at her daughter.**

**"Prince Zion is arriving here in Evansdale Capital via ship for your Birthday Banquet. He docks tonight…And I think you should be grateful, for he had to postpone the judging of the Gladiator games in his kingdom JUST to be here for this rather important event…"**

**Sipping her tea, Geneva awaited her daughter's reply.**

**"I cannot wait for him to come…I have so many dresses that he is going to love and so many places I will take him…" Gwen grew restless as the thoughts came to her.**

**Chuckling, the queen replied, biting her apple; "patience my gem…All good things to those who wait…"**

**"But I want HIM NOW! Make time go faster mother!" Gwen replied, slamming her fists down on the table.**

**Feeling annoyed, the Queen said; "But if I make time go faster, you won't have time to get dressed and smell and look beautiful…Once again…Patience...The Goddess Aquarius will see to it that his Ship sails the sea faster than a mermaid swims it…But for now…SHUT UP AND EAT!"**

**With that, the breakfast hall grew silent as Geneva sipped her tea and Gwen ate her Scrambled dragon eggs with a pout on her face and a glare in her eyes.**

**Walking rather hastily into the breakfast hall, a man in expensive leather hunting garments with a Bow and Arrow strapped to his back and a black and grey eye patch covering his left eye came and bowed before the Queen**

**"Your Majesty"…**

**"Falcon! Please…sit." Geneva replied, gesturing him to a seat at the breakfast table.**

**"Good news? I presume?" the queen asked, cutting a slice of an apple and placing it in her mouth.**

**"Depends on what you define as good…" Falcon replied, pouring a steaming cup of tea.**

**Looking at Falcon with suspicious eyes then at her daughter, Geneva dabbed clean, her mouth with a silk handkerchief and told her daughter to leave them so they may speak in private. Doing as told, Gwen got up and left the table, calling rather loudly to her Chamber maid to run her bath water immediately. Winching, Falcon commented;**

**"With all due respect Majesty, that daughter of yours is...Quite-"**

**"I know Falcon, I know...Now tell me the news you know I am eager to hear" The queen replied.**

**Sighing aloud, Falcon gave the Queen a copy of the daily Silver Wing newspaper:**

**"Magical investigations are ongoing to uncover the truth behind the mysterious disappearance of the last nine Lantern Moths which are considered a patriotic symbol of the beautiful land of Evansdale. Centaurs along with army patrol men are investigating the area where these creatures were last found. Eye witnesses say that a cloaked figure was seen earlier that night in the area where the moths disappeared. Well known farmer and Village council member, Gain Mule, stated that his dogs were awakened by an abnormal swishing sound coming from Snail-hind woods where he maintained a permanent residence nearby."I saw the seal of the royal family on the back of cloak; therefore the only suspects could be from the palace…" Gain were not allowed into the Royal palace for interviews but either way...There is an unpatriotic monster in the midst of Evansdale; with a hunger to stay young for these Moths were one of the most potent creatures that possessed eternal youth magic within their Blood, now just a distant memory to unhappy residents of Evansdale."**

**Closing the paper furiously, queen Geneva got up and tossed it into the fireplace nearby.**

**"And to think…those slimy bastards could accuse the Royal Family!" She finally commented.**

**"…Yes that's all fair and well...But you and I both know it truly WAS a member of the royal Family" Falcon replied as he picked his nails and looked at Geneva with one bushy eyebrow hitched up.**

**Giving a slight chuckle, Geneva turned towards the mirror on the opposite end of the room. Her golden eyes staring into the glass, Geneva began;**

**"…I do my best…to make sure that my rule NEVER fades… My actions were right and just…" Geneva said, observing her flawless beauty in the mirror. Her curly black hair stood folded on top of her head, accompanied by her glittering crown. Running her claw-like nails across her hot red glossy lips Geneva continued,**

**"It has been a year since my dear Victor passed…the kingdom has no formidable sword to lead them to victory if I wither, scar and die…I keep my beauty and age for the sake of Evansdale"**

**Saying all of these lies brought personal comfort to Geneva's Conscience. She considered her evil actions as an act of sacrifice, sacrifice for the kingdom she secretly despised and neglected. The lies fueled her black heart, and it brought her joy knowing that she would stay young forever and be Queen even if her Kingdom suffered as a result. Fighting away his fear, Falcon lay back in the chair and spoke up,**

**"..I'm not saying I blame you Geneva...I'm saying that the mole of a farmer is hinting at your benevolent actions…What will happen If he catches on?"**

**"Then I will send him where he ought to go…I'm sure the depths of Hell will welcome a common traitor..." As Geneva said this, she saw a piece of her flesh break off and the skin above her eyebrow flake.**

**Chuckling, Falcon replied, "I agree with you fully My Queen." Geneva stared at her reflection in the mirror, not bothering to even glance at Falcon.**

**"Where is the farmer now?" Geneva asked glancing at Falcon's reflection in the mirror with her rapidly aging Golden eyes.**

**Smiling, Falcon replied, "I knew you'd ask...So…I had him pay a …Visit" Clapping his hands twice, the door opened to two Knights holding a badly beaten man in their arms and dragging him across the floor. Gasping for breath while blood dripped from his head, into his mouth, the injured man spoke up,**

**"My…only crime…was speaking the truth…and you would kill for that?...Where is your precious …Honor?" Giving him a blow to the stomach with his iron fist, one of the Knights shut the man up.**

**"Honor? ...You speak of honor when you speak out against the woman that has made you prosper? Has given you a reason to place fresh bread on your table at night…Has allowed you to kiss your kids goodnight and make love to your wife all under a roof while the Gods bless your fields with thunder and rain" Falcon replied, growing angry and annoyed at the man's words.**

**Throughout all of this, the queen stood silent, staring at the reflections through her mirror and not turning to face the gaze of the men in the room. Speaking up again, the man said,**

**"I…knew…from the beginning….that you and your….DEVIL WORSHIPPERS…had brought death to those precious creatures…I would never give that snake of a Queen Praise…Why would I when through her rule, I bring stale bread to the dinner table…only for me for I have no children and No wife to fertilize for the only love of my life was taken to the grave because of PLAGUE! So do not tell me about praising and giving thanks to a person who has given me nothing else but GRIEF!" Coughing up blood the man stood strong on his words, glaring at the Queen who remained silent throughout the entire conversation.**

**Pulling out his pocket knife, Falcon grew angrier…**

**"Wait Falcon…" The queen finally spoke up. Turning towards them, Falcon's angry expression faded into one of frightened amazement. The Knights loosened their grip on the man and stared through their iron plated masks at the queen. Shivering in fear but holding strong, the man saw before him a woman whose face looked not like a queen but that of a demon. Staring with diseased golden eyes with incredibly small pupils, her face was presented to him; pale, peeled and worn out. Almost all of her skin was gone from her well trimmed eyebrow down to her jaw, revealing the crooked skull, jaw line and teeth with only slabs of meat attached here and there. Absolutely no blood trickled down the Queen's face, as though she was the walking dead.**

**Whispering into the man's ear, Geneva spoke,**

**"You speak of grief? You speak of suffering? I can provide all of this to you Gain. You forget who's land your precious farm grows on…Yes...I killed the lantern Moths…Do you know why?"**

**There was no reply.**

**Grabbing the man's face, Geneva pulled his closer to hers. The smell was utterly grotesque and repulsive causing him to shut his eyes as if it would make it go away.**

**"LOOK AT ME PEASANT!" Geneva said loudly. Her breath reeked of decay.**

**Holding his knife to the back of the man, Falcon whispered,**

**"It would be best if you do...Her majesty doesn't like to be kept waiting"**

**Allowing tears to fall down his face out of fear, the man opened his eyes to behold the Undead Queen.**

**"As long…as I keep those disgusting insects' blood flowing through my veins, I stay Queen…And as long as I stay Queen...what I say...Goes…therefore...I cannot allow filthy, disloyal rodents as yourself slander my-"**

**"You're pathetic…" The man cut her off.**

**Having heard enough, the Queen dug her hand into the stomach of the man, piercing his skin with her insanely long nails. The man yelled and fell to the floor, coughing up blood as the Queen removed her hand which was now coated with blood as thick as syrup.**

**Observing her hand, covered in dark red, the queen commanded the knights to take the man's dead body away and dispose of him in the swamp lands. They would make up a story about a Cerberus attack and place him as the unlucky victim. **

**"…Falcon…get my potion…" The queen said as she felt her body become frail and malnourished.**

**Not wasting any time, Falcon ran to the potion room to get the queen's youth potion. Walking across the blood stained floor to the breakfast table, Geneva finished her tea, not bothering to acknowledge the fact that it poured out the gaps in her jaw and ruined her dress. Finishing her breakfast, Geneva, smiling widely and said to herself,**

**"As I said before…today is going to be a gooood day…"**


	4. Chapter 3: Prince Zion

**CHAPTER 3: PRINCE ZION**

**"Its bloody-damn cold out here" Prince Zion scoffed as he watched the men unload his luggage from the ship and into the awaiting Carriage.**

**"My Lord, I insist you return inside until we get the Carriage ready" A servant called from one of the rooms on the ship. Turning his gaze, Zion proceeded into the Main room, located exactly under the Captain's Quarters. Turning the wood in the fireplace so that more heat could radiate, the servant signaled the Prince to take a seat in a big Auburn arm chair nestled right near the fireplace. Getting comfortable, Zion sank into the chair, allowing the heat to take away the regret and anger he was feeling.**

**"I can't believe Mother and father forced me to come HERE! To Evansdale Capital! I'm Prince Zion the third for God's sakes…I should at least be allowed to make my own decisions." The prince Began.**

**"Probably it is best to not fully criticize your parents' judgment until you have seen what the Capital is like? I heard the women here are simply to die for!" The servant replied, Crossing his leg in the chair and laying back. "Yes…So I have heard as well…But never the less…I'd much rather be jousting than partying…All I ever seem to be to my parents is a golden Goblet with which to appease everyone!" snapped the Prince.**

** In truth, Prince Zion was thought of as more than just a mere 'Golden Goblet'. Prince Zion was the most desired man in all the seven kingdoms. With rich long hair as black as night, tied loosely in a ponytail while strands fell in front of his Chestnut brown eyes, Zion was captivating to many women. There were always rumors as to where he got his beauty from. Some say the Goddess Virgo made love to his mother, blessing her with a Demi-God child while others claim that the King and Queen were blessed with beauty themselves, thus creating a truly handsome Heir to the Eastern Kingdom throne. Women admired Zion for not only his Face but for his body as well. It was told that Zion had the Body of a God and the character of a Romantic. But although the Godly Body was confirmed, the romantic bit wasn't exactly true, for the Prince, has never been in love to know how to express it.**

** "The Carriage is loaded and ready my Lord" a man said, opening the door and unleashing the harbor cold onto the warm room.**

**Shivering slightly at the cold air, the Prince nodded and proceeded outside. The servant followed. Making sure his Sword was placed firmly in its holder on his waist, the Prince walked over to the carriage, unsure of its destination but sure that wherever he was going, it would not be enjoyable. Arriving behind him and sitting opposite him, the Servant spoke up. At the sound of the Driver's signal, the horses trotted off, leaving behind the sea men to take care of the Prince's ship.**

**"We are making good time, the Queen expects us at the castle by Noon my Lord"**

**"Yes…yes…That's all well and good. This island is quite big don't you think?" The prince replied, staring out the carriage window and barely paying any mind to what his servant just said.**

**Nodding, the servant replied; "One can only expect this much from a place such as the Evansdale Capital. Eleven magnanimous Villages and one Town, each dedicated to worshipping a single Zodiac." Looking out the window, the Prince observed the tall cherry blossom trees lining each end of the road while the elderly pine trees lay in the back. He began to day dream at the sound of hoofs trampling over the cobblestone road.**

**"Tell me more…" He requested from the servant.**

**Smirking, the servant continued.**

**"Evansdale capital is the heart of all commercial trading and business as well as alliances. She remains supreme over the other six kingdoms."**

**"Hmm?" The prince replied, turning his gaze from the lovely scenery to his servant.**

**Chuckling, the servant continued;**

**"The Six kingdoms my Lord: The Ice Kingdom, the Swamp Lands, Fairies' Country, our home; Kalona Island , Muses' Country and the Shadow Kingdom."**

**"Then of course there's Evansdale Capital?" The prince replied. Nodding the servant agreed; "Yes…the Supreme Kingdom making an overall total of seven. Do you understand?" The prince nodded. Because he had come of age, it was time Prince Zion learned about the great World of Evansdale. But it had only been up until recently, that Prince Zion began to take interest.**

** After much talking, the inside of the carriage had become dull, with only the sounds of whips and galloping hoofs defeating the numbing silence. Prince Zion, cocking his feet up onto the opposite seat where his servant sat, nodded off to sleep, while his servant maintained his hypnotic stare out the carriage window.**

**Only Minutes had passed when the prince was awoken to the sound of frantic Horses and a sudden stop.**

**"Jenson? Jenson what happened?" the Servant got up and called outside.**

**"A maiden Sir, she just ran out onto the road, the horses panicked"**

**At the sound of that, Zion and his servant immediately got out of the carriage to see what happened. Once outside, they saw Jenson trying to calm down the horses as a woman in a long Brown cloak with the hood still over her head tried to pick up and place back into her basket, what looked like…Chocolates?**

**"Please let me help you. I am so sorry" Zion said, immediately kneeling to help her.**

**She didn't look up but continued to pick the sweets up.**

**"No, no, no…Now I need to go back to the store to get fresh ones. Why don't you and your men wait for lonely travelers to pass huh?"**

**At that point, Zion got up and stared at the maiden.**

**"Well Excuse me for saying but it was you who ran out onto the road."**

**"Yes, but this is Taurus Road, you should know that people cross this road every other hour or so. We even have a sign"**

**"Oh really…Where?" Zion replied, crossing his arms becoming annoyed with the lady's rudeness.**

**At that moment, the lady removed her hood, stood up and pointed to a terribly carved out sign, nailed to one of the Blossom trees near an upcoming bridge.**

**"BEWARE RECKLESS TRAVELLERS"**

**"Oh…" Zion replied after reading the sign. He looked at the lady again. Her hair was a deep red with many waves in a fat braid down her back. Her eyes were emerald green and her skin was truly flawless. She wore a green corset dress accented by her brown cloak and hood. If the prince had known any better, he would've thought she was a Goddess.**

**"Are you alright Miss?" the servant walked over and asked, breaking the prince's train of thought.**

**"Yes...But these chocolates are not. Now I have to get a fresh set…And I'm going to be late for my deliveries. Thank you very much" She replied with much sarcasm at the last part.**

**"Why Not let us take you back to your village then?" Prince Zion offered.**

**She shook her head.**

**"No thank you. I'm better off walking. Besides..I like the fresh air."**

**"Well at least tell me your name." the prince asked again.**

**"Why not tell me yours?" She replied, placing the hood over her head again.**

**The Prince Smirked at the girl's cuteness.**

**"Your Highness, I really think we should be continuing the travel to the palace, we're already behind schedule"**

**At that moment, the girl's expression changed completely.**

**"Going to the palace aren't we? Let me guess, the princess' birthday?"**

**With a slight frown the prince replied, "Yes...We were invited by the Queen…A-Are you going to be there?". She chuckled. "Why would I want to be near a dozen monarchies and their useless politics? In the end what do they do? Steal my land and destroy my life". Feeling offended, the Prince stood his ground. If there was one thing He couldn't stand it was being falsely accused or placed in a general statement.**

**"For the record, Not all Dignitaries are so foul; especially the ones from Kalona Island". The Girl stared at the prince with an eyebrow raised. "For a young prince you sound quite defensive of your position." She folded her arms, not about to go back on her opinion. Zion found her annoying, but somewhat Fascinating. He wondered whether or not all girls were like this one; Independent. Either way, with a slight nudge to his shoulder, his Servant clearly brought him back to reality and the task at hand.**

**"Well My lady, a bid you Good day." The servant spoke up, slightly bowing his head. The girl grunted and walked off across the fields on the opposite side of the road."Wuh?...wait!" Zion called out but was stopped by his servant once more. He knew he had wasted enough time already but a part of him still wanted to know about this fascinating maiden. "let her go your Highness…The world requires its sweets" the servant replied glancing at the sun, which had reached its peak. Yep! They were definitely late now. Zion watched as the Brown Cloak faded in the distance, swaying in the winds that propelled it. He wondered if their paths would ever cross again. Soon there was nothing to see but Acres of Greenland scattered by a few acorn trees and occasional scurrying from strange forest animals with extremely bushy tails, no fur and one eye.**

** Hopping back into the carriage and feeling the horses gallop off once more, the Prince's thoughts drifted off to Kalona Island. How were mother and father? How was the Kingdom? At this time of day, the waters would be cool enough for a nice late mid-day swim. Oh the peacefulness of that island. The different sized palm trees decorating the golden sanded beaches and shading pale creatures from the Sun god's Wrath. The Rocky Mountains protecting Volcano Taki-Taki: a monstrous minion of Mother Earth that hadn't been erupted since the formation of the colossal island. As he thought of it all, the Prince's mind drifted to a woman he had only met earlier before the sail to Evansdale Capital. Her face was wrinkled, her hands littered with jewels and her body draped in woven silk garments. She mirrored the appearance of a Gypsy, which Kalona island was famous of having. **

**"Be careful my Son" Queen Fable told her son, kissing him on the forehead. "I will Mother" Zion replied. It was all official. The Prince would represent Kalona Island in the celebration of Evansdale Capital's princess' Birthday. And all were proud of the young prince except the prince himself.**

**"My Son...Take heed…Your looks are as sharp as your sword. Do not let the women there swoon you" King Lognay joked, patting his son on his back as he laughed a husky, manly laugh. The Queen smiled. "Any woman would be honored to have a man such as yourself try to steal her heart" touching his cheek, Zion felt as if his parents were hinting something. Was he secretly going to marry this princess? Was there a Catch to all of this? Finding that he couldn't take much more of this disturbing thought, the prince spoke up,**

**"Mother, Am I to…Marry Princess Gwen?" He hoped he would be reassured.**

**Raising her eyebrows, the Queen smiled at her son surprisingly.**

**"And what if you do? The unions of the two kingdoms would bring eternal peace. I am not saying that, YES, you HAVE to…All I'm saying is for you to follow your noble heart" She patted him on his chest. Her rubies glistened in the early morning sun.**

**"And if you Do, what a Spectacular political strategy to go with. Not only would the kingdoms trust each other. But the status it would give this fair island of Kalona: For all to know that it has united in marriage with the Capital of the glorious world of Evansdale" King Lognay continued. Zion grew nervous and confused. He hated when his parents did this. Say No but say Yes. It made his decision even more Delicate. He was in no position to marry a princess. What on earth would they do? He doesn't know her, or even had to chance to fall in love with her (as if that was going to happen).**

**Sighing aloud, the prince finally replied,**

**"Very well…Goodbye"**

**As he was about to board the ship, an old woman bumped into him, her tender old bones causing her to go off balance. **

**"My God, Please let me help you. I'm so terribly sorry" Zion said, taking the Woman's arm and helping her up. He took a good look under the woman's Hood and saw what looked like the face of a Gypsy. She then grabbed his hand. Her many Bracelets, jingling a confusing melody.**

**"Young prince….." She mumbled under her crusty breath.**

**Bringing his head closer, Zion listened. "Where you are going, poses many a threat to you and your kingdom. Don't heed the Signs and you will perish there" At the word perish, the old woman held tightly to the Prince's hand. Zion grew nervous. Who was this woman? "W-what do you mean?" He asked. She stared him in the eyes. Her eyes were aqua blue. Well "eyes" would be wrong because in truth, the left eye had a thick cataract in it. Zion's eyes stared into the woman's. Filled with Scorn, curiosity and nervousness, Zion began to sweat. After much eye conversation, the woman finally spoke up.**

**"Snow white…" she said finally.**

**"Hey you! Leave the prince alone!" A servant said suddenly. At that moment, the woman let go of Zion's hand and walked away quickly. Her silk garments and hood, dragging on the dock boards. Zion watched the old lady leave.**

**"Are you okay Zion?" Queen Fable said as she hurried towards her son.**

**"Yes mother...It was just a Gypsy…A….Strange Gypsy...Very strange" Zion replied, holding the arm the lady held so tightly.**

**"Humph...They're all strange...Good riddance with the old hag" King Lognay scoffed.**

**"My prince, it's time" The servant announced with much respect in the presence of the royal family. "Right. Thank you hector" Zion replied. **

**"I think Hector should accompany you on your Visit…" Queen Fable suggested.**

**"It would be my honor your Majesty" Hector replied bowing before the queen. She nodded in approval.**

**"Great…." Zion replied storming off towards the Ship.**

**"You're Highness? We're here" the Servant said, shaking Zion lightly to wake up.**

**Opening his eyes and catching up with reality once more, Zion looked out the window to see the Carriage cross the moat and go under the large stone gate to the Castle of Evansdale capital.**

**Sighing aloud, Zion replied,**

**"Thank you Hector."**


	5. Chapter 4: Hot Chocolate

**CHAPTER 4: Hot Chocolate**

**"Here you go" Meg said as she handed over a brown bag filled with fresh chocolate to a woman with a large stomach. She rubbed her tummy and smiled. She looked at least six months along in her pregnancy. At the sound of the door shut calmly, Meg turned towards the road once more and began her short journey back to the shop. That was the Fourth drop today. Truly the shop was making good money, and truly the Goddess Taurus had blessed Meg with the energy to complete her deliveries. Now it was back to the shop, to sign out for Lunch.**

** Sighing as she entered through the shop door, she was Surprised to see Aunt Grace attending to around five customers with a smile on her face. Never before had the shop brought in such business.**

**"Meg! Isn't it wonderful?" Aunt Grace commented with a smile slapped onto her face, as if nothing could ruin this exhilarating moment.**

**"Yes..It most certainly is" Meg replied, hanging the Shops Brown cloak on the Clothes Rack near the counter where they sold the Chocolate liquorish dragon tails. "You don't suppose now would be a good time for me…to...Well…you know..." Meg couldn't grasp Aunt Grace's attention long enough for her to ask what she needed to ask: a lunch break.**

**"Yes...Yes…Whatever you need go right ahead…" Aunt Grace quickly replied, waving her old, wrinkled arms. Meg smiled and scattered out the back door. Looking up at the Midday sun, she knew she was late, and no time was to be wasted. He was probably already there, waiting on her. She raced across the tiny village to the Eastern gate leading to Mushroom forest, a decent place to have a quiet lunch. Unlike Black Pine Forest which was said to contain the most foul of monsters, the only thing this Silver bark trees' forest contained were occasional little monkey like creatures with tentacle like tails that had a tendency to ease drop on your privacy and steal your food. The Karkalls were the last of Meg's concern though.**

** His name was Adam. And she loved him. She found him to be the second reason to why she would never leave Taurus Village, the first being her Mother's Health when she gets old. But the thought of Adam made Meg's heart founder in butterflies. He was a sailor. His blonde hair was always matted but flapped gracefully on top his head, with a few strands here and there that Meg found herself constantly brushing away when they entered a deep romantic kiss. But as of lately, Adam had been distant. It was only last night, as Meg drew in her journal that Adam came throwing stones at her window, telling her he was sorry for all the distance between them and asking her to meet him for lunch in the valley outside Mushroom Forest.**

** As thoughts raced through Meg's mind, she stopped at the thought of her journal. Had she brought it along? Tapping the pockets of her Satchel, Meg could feel the thick rim of the oh-so important journal. To Meg, that was her Bible. As a Witch's Spell Book and Cauldron defined who that Witch was, Meg's Journal defined who she was, as she always thought. Often she would call it her "Oxygen" but in truth, it was the only way she could express how she felt. Especially in a Kingdom that doesn't react well to Treason or self-opinion.**

**Reaching the Valley, Meg inhaled the Midday breeze. Up ahead, slightly hidden in the Yellow Grap-Grap flowers, was Adam. His Grey sea man shirt blew loosely in the wind. He brushed his hair back as he watched out over the ocean, with a picnic all set up. Waiting for his love. Meg couldn't help the smile that aroused on her face. She ran out into the valley and tackled him from behind, giggling to her heart's content. He chuckled at her silliness but refused to let her arms go free from around his waist. He turned towards her and kissed her on the forehead.**

**"You know for a moment there, I thought you forgot me…" Adam said, looking into Meg's eyes. His Aqua Blue eyes pierced Meg's Soul. Caressing his face, Meg kissed him lightly then sat down beside him.**

**"I would never…" she replied finally, looking from him to the food he seemed to have prepared. He laughed. "You Hungry?"**

**"Starved…" She joked. But in truth, she was.**

**"Well I made your Favourite: Frilla Meat sandwich with green grapes and Glumk Juice"**

**Now although this may not be what you are used to hearing as it relates to food. Frilla meat was considered something very tasty and a favourite to many of the villagers of Taurus Village. The meat is collected from the famous Frilla Fish; often found in rivers near caves. The darkness motivates this fish to illuminate the water, creating an underwater spectacle of multi-coloured lights. When threatened, it spits out thorns from its back which always poses a threat to many fisherman who hunt this fish for its marvelous meat. As for the Glumk Juice; well, this fruit flavoured juice is harvested from the Glumk tree found in the centre of Mushroom Forest. Being the only tree which doesn't use photosynthesis as a means of acquiring food, it uses photosynthesis as a way to control the Sap it creates. This sap, when "Ripe", oozes out of small holes in the tree and leaks onto the forest floor. Discovered by the Natives, a Juice was soon formed as a result of mixing this sap with water.**

** Not wasting any time at all, Meg dug into her food, taking large bites out of the sandwich and large gulps of her juice.**

**"Woahh….Slow down…" Adam laughed as he chewed his sandwich.**

**Meg laughed. It had been a while since she had a meal like this. "Trust you to always make up for your mistakes" She teased, finishing off her sandwich.**

**"Hmmm" Adam replied, taking another bite.**

** Significant amount of time had passed after the couple ate their lunch. They lay back, their feet facing the ocean and looked up at the Sky. The sun began to die down. Meg closed her eyes and dreamed, as Adam kissed and played with her fingers.**

**"Adam…" Meg said.**

**He moaned in reply.**

**She sat up and looked at him. "What do you think life beyond this place is like?"**

**Adam tucked his hands behind his head and stared at her, not saying anything but still registering what she had just asked him. Waiting for a reply, Meg picked up her Journal and flipped through the pages. "I have been drawing these images lately". At the sound of that, Adam sat up and looked at the journal.**

**"Images of this woman…" Meg continued. At that moment, she turned to the drawing of what looked like a frightened woman running through a dark forest with her hand over her stomach and tears in her eyes. The first thing that came to Adam's mind was that the woman was pregnant and fleeing from someone who would possibly hurt her unborn child and her.**

**"Yeah…So..." Adam said, trying to remain indifferent to what he was afraid Meg would ask.**

**Sighing aloud, Meg fell back gracefully onto the grass once more, her hair forming outward red waves. "It's just…My mind has been so bottled lately. And I can't help but feel as though this woman that I drew has something to do with it..It's as if Fate is whispering something to me that I can't seem to decode"**

**"I get that...But what does all of this have to do with your Curiosity about the outside world beyond the houses of our village?" Adam asked, getting on top of her.**

**Meg pondered for the answer for about twelve seconds before answering,**

**"It was just a thought…What if women go through this outside the land of Evansdale Capital? What if they face pregnancy differently than we do…the fear of starting a family must be horrible out there…or even the secrecy of it...Which was what I was getting back to-"**

**"Meg…" Adam interrupted as he buried his face in her neck. Kissing his forehead, Meg motioned for him to look at her.**

**"What is it?" She asked. At that point Adam got off of her, and sat opposite her, staring at her.**

**"What?" She asked again, becoming anxious to know what happened.**

**"I wanted to ask you something…as it would relate to Family…" Adam hesitated; He didn't know how to put the question forward.**

**Crawling into his lap, Meg sat on his thighs and looked at him. "Tell me…"**

**"Would you….e-ever consider marrying…a-a Sailor?" Adam stammered, snatching up grass with his hands and his head down. And he was probably wise in doing so, for Meg's expression was one that any man that had just proposed would never want.**

**"Why would you ask that now?" Meg finally answered.**

**He cringed. Not the answer he was hoping for.**

**"I love you Meg. I have never felt this way about a person before and my father had always told me that whenever the time came that I felt this way, I shouldn't let it die. I want to live my life with you…No more secrets, no more simple relationships…I want you as my wife Megan" Adam completed.**

**At that point, Meg's eyes opened widely, showing her pulsing black pupils. Never before had anyone called her by her full name. Not even her mother called her Megan.**

**"I….I…." Meg couldn't contain all the new emotions she was feeling. Was she happy? Was she afraid? What was happening? Her best friend for five years and her boyfriend for one year had just proposed. What would her mother think? Lucinda never really took a liking in Adam. Not after his harsh comment on her cooking. But in truth, he never meant it to come out that way. He was mostly nervous and really wanted to make a good impression. Boy oh Boy was Meg now in Hot Chocolate.**

**"It's okay if you want to say no…I would still love you...And we could wait..I mean-"**

**"NO!" Meg interrupted and plunged forward onto Adam, kissing him deeply with her arms wrapped around his neck. Stopping only for a moment to reply officially, Meg whispered to Adam, "I will marry you…" and their kiss continued.**

**Meg returned to the Shop with a large smile on her face. Her thoughts of Adam and what played out in that valley propelled her with a content heart back to work. At this time, the Sun's haze had died down tremendously and what Meg considered Pre-twilight was occurring. This was always a pleasant time for the Village of Taurus. At this time, the village children had come home from school and played in the lazy streets right outside where the humming of Taurus' Fountain was now clearly heard. Meg called for Aunt Grace. There was no reply.**

**"Where is that old woman?" Meg muttered to herself. She checked the Counter for any note that Aunt Grace would've left behind, informing Meg not to worry and that she would be back soon. But there was none. No letter. Meg decided to check the back room where a fresh batch of chocolate Carmel fudge bubbled and boiled. By the looks of it, the Fudge was recently placed. The room was considerably dark at pre-twilight with only the fire from under the cauldron illuminating it, creating a semi-earthly glow on the mahogany walls. Although this room Meg was incredibly familiar with, she didn't' trust herself inside its dark space. The feeling of a Shadow Crawler appearing and sucking her life force away made her hesitant. Turning to the wall right outside, Meg unhooked a kerosene lamp from a nail and lit it with a match from the table outside. The light brought warmness to the room and made Meg feel more confident in going in.**

**"Aunt Grace, are you back here?" She called out.**

** There was still no Reply from the old Woman. Meg grew worried and it showed through her shivering hand holding onto the Kerosene lamp as it brought comforting light to the semi-dark room.**

**At that moment, Meg heard a thump come from the storage room. She became startled at the sound and turned her gaze towards the storage room door which was small and secluded as compared to the other room in the shop.**

**"Aunt Grace?" Meg said again, this time, her voice sounded crooked and horrified.**

**Meg put forward her hand into the room to allow the light to survey the dark room and hopefully drive the shadow Crawlers back to the darkness. She stepped into the room. A loud creak sounded as she did so. Meg could feel her heart beat faster than ever. ****_Aunt Grace where in the Zodiacs' name are you?!_**** Meg thought as she walked slowly, trying as hard as she could not to knock over anything. Squinting her eyes, Meg tried to make out a large blob sitting in the corner of the room. It looked Slouched and deform. Putting forth her light once more, Meg could dimly make out what looked like a woman slouched over with her head buried in her Breasts. Feeling Curious, Meg walked closer to the woman and before her eyes lay Aunt grace.**

**"Aunt Grace!" Meg yelled slightly. Placing the Kerosene lamp on the floor beside her, Meg touched the old woman's wrinkled face. Fear consumed her. Meg could think only of the worse possible reasons behind why Aunt Grace was in this state.**

**"Aunt Grace Can you hear me?" Meg asked, tears beginning to run down her pale cheeks. A million thoughts rushed through Meg's mind. What happened? Was it Bandits? Was it Shadow Crawlers? Or did Aunt Grace's heart finally give out after all this time of being bitter and old? Either way, Meg had to get her out of this dusty storage room. But as Meg hoisted Aunt Grace's hand over her shoulder, the woman moaned.**

**"Aunt Grace?" Meg said anxiously.**

**At that moment, without warning, Aunt Grace flung herself up and yelled out at Meg, "BOO!" A screaming Meg catapulted backwards and crashed into a truck load of equipment, knocking it all over. The old lady slowly got up and began to laugh hysterically.**

**"That…wasn't…FUNNY!" Meg said as she tried to maneuver herself out of the equipment whose intension was to possibly bury her beneath their iron and wood bottoms, sides and tops.**

**"I'm sorry my dear, but that's what you get for being TWO HOURS LATE!" Aunt Grace replied, picking up the kerosene lamp and proceeding outside into the Cooking room. Finding her Balance, Meg jolted out of the dark storage room, her hair ruffled after the fall and her skirts twisted. All Aunt Grace could do was laugh. She got her good. And all Meg could think was...Yes...She truly was a bitter old soul.**

**"I'm sorry if I kept you back…" Meg finally replied as she fixed herself.**

**"Humph….No need to apologize, seeing your soul jump out of your chest is apology enough for me. Now finish this last batch of Caramel and you could go home" Aunt grace said as she wobbled her way outside to clean up the shop after a long day.**

**With a Slight grin, Meg finished her duties. Meg mixed the caramel and poured the Hot Chocolate into the cauldron, creating a wondrous aroma. Allowing it to cool for about five minutes or so, Meg went outback to a cooling Shack near another Store which read on the Window:**

**"Kwansa's Books of Ancient Battles and Historians"**

**Meg lay the bowl of Caramel, chocolate Mix to cool in the now twilight warmth. As she did this, the Village bell sounded and all around Meg saw, villagers turn their lamps on and all the houses came to life. Meg smiled at the sight and returned inside to the shop.**

**"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she hung up her apron and collected her Satchel.**

**"Here you are Meg…" Aunt Grace replied, handing Meg fifty Gold Fins.**

**In Evansdale Capital, the currencies used were medium sized gold coins known as Gold Fins. On the Front, was the face of the Queen. Not an image Meg wanted to look at often, so she often flipped it over to observe the carving of a Mystical castle being elevated by numerous clouds. The castle had many Towers and was rather grand. Much grander than the Queen's Castle. This Castle was home to the Zodiacs. Located in the Outlands; A place very far away from any Kingdom.**

**"What's this for?" Meg asked curiously, looking up from the coins to Aunt Grace.**

**"What? Have you gone dumb? It's your Payment. It's the end of the Month Meg, Don't you remember?" Aunt Grace replied sourly, wiping the counter and staring Meg in the face.**

**Laughing, Meg finally remembered. It was the End of June.**

**"I'm sorry…My head is elsewhere…thank you Aunt Grace" Meg finally said.**

**"Hmmmm…I added ten fins extra for the extra deliveries today…" Aunt Grace said, picking up her keys and closing the Cooking room door.**

**"Oh...oh…Thank you...Thank you so much…" Meg replied, ready to give the Old woman a warm hug.**

**"Yeah...Yeah…Now go home to your Mother!" Aunt Grace said.**

**As Aunt Grace closed up the shop for the night, Meg sprinted off home. As the street torches came alive by the help of kind gentlemen.**

**Once more the Village Bell sounded. As few villagers rushed home to their Families and birds nestled into the trees and creatures of the village found a warm place to sleep for the night.**


	6. Chapter 5: Not as Expected

**Chapter 5: Not As Expected.**

**CRASH! Another plate hit the granite wall as the Chamber maids cowered around, holding their heads and fearing the worst. Queen Geneva was not pleased. All around Geneva's Private Study, ornamental plates, bowls and Vases were thrown at the walls as Geneva let her anger out. She refused to let the chamber maids leave, for she knew those ungrateful wretches would gossip to the cooks and Cleaners about her unsightly reactions to the news of Prince Zion's rather early arrival. **

** It was half past seven and still Geneva was on a rampage. She screamed and yelled and nagged about meaningless things such as 'NOT BEING PREPARED' and 'I CANNOT TRUST ANYONE TO GIVE ME THE RIGHT FACTS'. After years of serving with her, the Chamber maids learnt to deal with it. But the one thing any of the chamber maids should not do, or a matter of fact, ANY SERVANT IN THE CASTLE, should not do, is increase the Queen's anger more by annoying her.**

**"What is the matter with all of you? There I am, sitting quietly...eating a midday snack...And IN POPS THE PRINCE AND HIS CORTIER!...IS THERE NO ONE I CAN TRUST?" She threw a Glass vase filled with peach flowers and water, at one of the windows, where a maid hid. The maid quickly ducked out of the way and ran towards the large wooden table where the others were.**

**"We assure you Madam. We were told that he would arrive tonight! We had no knowledge of him arriving any time earlier…" A short, timid maid spoke up.**

**Geneva glared a menacing glare at the young girl, probably signaling her to shut up.**

**"FALCON!" Geneva yelled out.**

**It was only minutes later that Falcon entered the Study. His arms folded and his head down in annoyance.**

**"Yes Geneva?" He said. "Where is my daughter?" Geneva asked. She paced the floor violently. Her curls, slowly falling out of place on top of her head, where her crown lay.**

**"With the prince, outside. Showing him around the Gardens." Falcon replied. Being as calm as usual, his deep voice gave the frightened maids some reassurance that he had things under control.**

**"GAHH!" Geneva commented and sat at the large Wooden desk facing her towering shelves of Books. Now Geneva was never one to enjoy books of poetry, or tales of dragons and Princes. Or even the kissing of Frogs. No. Geneva craved Alchemy. Sorcery. She considered it her way of acquiring more power to fuel her endless trail of Magical abilities. It was in this very Study, that Geneva learned of the potent serum of youth whereby the most important ingredient was the Lantern Moths' blood.**

** Sighing heavily, Geneva lay back in her chair and intertwined her fingers right below her nose.**

**"I don't see what all of the fuzz is about…" Falcon said, sitting in the visitor's chair opposite the large table.**

**"Leave us." He said to the Chamber maids, still cowering behind another large wooden desk. He grinned at the sound of frightened feet tramp across the granite floors and the sudden open and close of the Wooden Door. The Study had calmed down now. With only the crackle of a vengeful fire by the nearby fireplace giving some amount of tranquility to place Geneva's nerves at peace. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the night. An orchestra of Crickets and other earthly night crawlers sang their sounds in a blended melody of odd peacefulness. It made Geneva Breathe a little easier now.**

**Sighing aloud, Falcon spoke up once more.**

**"Let me hear it"**

**At that moment, Geneva burst out into her nagging again. It was calmer than before, but still a nuisance to Falcon's calmed nerves.**

**"I have no loyalty! NONE! Not even in my own home!"**

**"He only came a bit earlier. That's it! Or were you hiding something?" Falcon replied, picking his nails and trying to show as much concern as he possibly could act.**

**"Well…." Geneva stuttered.**

**She then got up and walked towards the window. Looking out at the Capital sleeping peacefully, Geneva spoke up again,**

**"Leave me Falcon…"**

**Falcon looked at her.**

**"Geneva what is going on with you?" Falcon asked.**

**"Nothing. I just wish to be alone! Now GO!" She replied and strutted angrily towards the door, opening wide, hoping Falcon could pick up on what she was hinting.**

**Smirking, Falcon got up from his seat and made his way towards the door. He did not look at Geneva but had the feeling she was looking at him. Slamming the door behind her, Geneva strutted back to the table and laid her head on the desk. He crown now slanted on her head and her hair losing its Curls and falling semi-wavy down her face. After sometime, Geneva lifted her head up and stared at the ceiling. She choked back tears. On Geneva's wrist, where she placed her head, was a very big bite mark. It bled tremendously. **

**"I call upon thee…" She whispered.**

**At that moment, the room began to get hazy. The walls seemed to melt away like ice-cream and a deep bellow rang in Geneva's ears. She got up and proceeded to the bookshelf. Staring at the seemingly endless bookcase, Geneva whispered again,**

**"I call upon thee…" **

**The bookcase began to melt into the wall behind it. Geneva stared at it without moving an inch. The colors of the books melted into the wall and before her, raised a large wooden door. The handle looked old and fragile to the touch but Geneva pulled on it either way. The door creaked with age as a dark room was revealed. Without looking back, Geneva proceeded into the dark room as the room behind her faded. It was dark and it seemed as though Geneva walked down an endless hallway. She soon came to a stop.**

**"…Mirror, Mirror, on the wall." She said darkly.**

**At that moment, a gush of wind swept through the room as a large opaque object appeared in front of Geneva. It formed its shape like jelly in a bowl. Soon afterwards, glass clouded the room as it rushed past Geneva and filled the big empty space in front of the object; forming a mirror. A pale half-melted face appeared in the mirror. It had no shoulders nor did it have a face. It just seemed slanted, dark and dead.**

**"What is it you wish my queen?" It said darkly. The creature tilted its head upwards and stared at Geneva, although it had no eyes. All that was there was a blank space filled with shadows and darkness.**

**"…Who is Fairest of them all?" She asked with a slight grin.**

**"I thought you would've asked earlier…" it replied.**

**"I was going to. But….Minor complications hindered me from doing such." She replied and looked to the side.**

**The creature chuckled a deep, ghostly chuckle.**

**"The Prince has arrived…What an off-putting situation for you my queen…" **

**"Indeed…now how about answering that question?" Geneva stated with a smirk on her face.**

**There was a long pause before the creature spoke up again.**

**"You are the fairest…"**

**Geneva smiled and gave a sigh of relief.**

**"But…"**

**Geneva's facial expression began to change.**

**"There is one...Who has begun to surpass you."**

**Geneva raised an eyebrow in astonishment.**

**"What is her name?" She asked defensively.**

**The creature remained silent.**

**"HER NAME!" Geneva shouted. **

**Her voice echoed throughout the dark room.**

**The creature bowed its head.**

**"She is known by many names…but the legend remains the same." It finally replied.**

**Geneva folded her arms and listened.**

**"With skin as white as snow, her lips as red as blood. Her hair is black as night. From a fallen tribe, all fear the one known as….Snow White." It finally finished. The name 'Snow White' echoed through the dark room. Geneva could feel her blood go cold.**

**"Who is she? Does she live here? Do I know her?" Geneva said frantically. She began to get very agitated. The thought of someone being fairer than her was unbelievable and the idea of a much younger, more beautiful girl on her throne was unbearable. Geneva knew what she had to do.**

**"I hope you take caution in your decision…my queen." The creature said then faded into the darkness behind it. Geneva began to walk back to the door as everything behind her deteriorated. **

** Geneva entered her study and began pacing as the door behind her faded once more and the bookshelf reformed. The entire room went back to normal.**

**"FALCON!" Geneva yelled.**

**At that very instant, Falcon entered and sat down. **

**"I'm guessing what you heard was not what you wanted to hear"**

**"I have a mission for you… "She said. The newly found stress was fresh on her face.**

**"And what may that be?" He asked, twirling his dagger in his hand.**

**"SNOW WHITE! I WANT HER! Find me Snow White."**

**Falcon raised an eyebrow.**

**"Who?" He asked indifferently.**

**"SNOW WHITE!" Geneva yelled. Her hair was in complete chaos. Falcon could tell that the newly discovered news made her very uneasy. With a sly grin, Falcon retreated to the door. Most likely to make preparations to find the queen's new craze; Snow White.**

** Geneva walked out of the room and strutted down the endless hallway. Helpless maids avoided making Eye contact with her for they knew she had found something that she didn't want to know. As her heels echoed through the hall, maids peer through doors behind her and stared; wondering what could've possibly made her so on edge. Geneva turned the corner of the long corridor and began walking down a reasonably long hall. The walls were littered with paintings of what appeared to be the Royal Blood line; the faces of the Kings and Queens that ruled the land in the ancient times. And Geneva scorned every one of them. The hall opened up into the Throne room where Zion and Princess Gwen sat and chatted over a cup of tea.**

**Geneva slapped her face in order to hide her frustration and anxiousness. She smiled as Zion looked at her. He was truly handsome.**

**"Well! I'm certainly glad you are able to join us your Highness…Please, whatever you'd like..You are most welcome to have, here in Evansdale" She said.**

**Zion returned the smile. Although it wasn't exactly a smile but a small smirk.**

**"Thank you your Majesty….May I go to my Room?" He replied.**

**Geneva could feel the frown on her Daughter's face when she heard those words.**

**"…..Of course!" Geneva replied and snapped her fingers. At that moment, two foot men entered the room very promptly and escorted the prince down the hall. As she heard the footsteps fade into the silence, Geneva turned and proceeded to sit on her throne. She slouched down into the golden chair and placed her hand on her head as though the stress finally got the best of her.**

**"Mother…" Gwen turned to her mother and frowned.**

**Geneva moaned in response.**

**"What is the matter?" Gwen asked and sat at Geneva's feet, placing her head gently on Geneva's skirts.**

**"A long day my dear….And tomorrow…Tomorrow will be even worse…" Geneva replied and stroked her Daughter's hair.**

**"You shouldn't let petty things get the best of you mother…It makes you seem old" Gwen replied, got up and began to exit the throne room**

**"I'm off to bed…Goodnight" Gwen said and strutted out the room, down the hall and gone from Geneva's Site. But Geneva's Conversations weren't finished just yet.**

**"Well….what news did you manage to find?" She asked in hushed tones, not even bothering to look at the shadowy being behind the curtain.**

**"The location is known now." The person replied.**

**"And where is she?" Geneva asked and got up from her throne.**

**"We're not entirely sure but the rumours in conjunction with the prophecy say she resides in a poor village, definitely not the first eleven…for sure." The person replied.**

**"Obviously…What more did you find out?" She asked and began to pace slightly where the being stood.**

**"That the only connection the prophecy could have to her is the village of Taurus" the being replied.**

**"Taurus? That fish herding place?" Geneva replied. At this point she had stopped pacing.**

**"Indeed a good place to hide the Prophesized Snow-White" the person stated.**

**"Hmmm…Yes indeed…" Geneva said and turned towards the gigantic marble and glass window that was one of many ones littered with jewels and fine drapes. **

**"What would you wish?" the being spoke up. Geneva remained silent for another minute or so. She wondered if she should. Should she?**

**"Very well…" Geneva said to herself and nodded.**

**"Destroy the village of Taurus. Crush it to the ground tomorrow…NIGHT!"**

**The being said nothing.**

**"…burn the women and maidens with Black hair especially. ALL OF THEM!"**

**At that moment, the being came out of the shadows. Geneva smirked.**

**"…And yes…Leave NO witnesses…"**

**The being chuckled.**

**"Does something amuse you...Falcon?" Geneva asked as she proceeded back to her throne. The way she walked hinted that her troubled mind had been put at ease. **

**"Nothing at all…I'm just glad you're anxious thoughts have been laid to rest…" he replied and folded his arms. His uniform hinted that he had been prying relentlessly for information on the fabled one known as "Snow-white"**

**"Well...I have your excellent hunting skills to thank for that. Good job! And quick as well..very impressive…But I will not be fully satisfied until I know that that village has been destroyed."**

**Falcon laughed.**

**"You can count on me then…One question...Why at night? Wouldn't the haze from the fire cause suspicion?" Falcon asked and placed his hands behind his back.**

**"No…You must understand that the Village of Taurus is almost pointless…All they are known for are their fish and chocolates…other than that, the capital would be happy for their….Withdrawal...So to speak." Geneva smiled. She was beginning to instantly feel better because of this decision but in truth, the capital would hate their retched queen even more for the destruction of an innocent village all for the greed and insecurity of a moral less ruler. That was never something to be proud and thankful for. **

**"Then consider it done…But what if Snow white isn't there?" Falcon asked and raised an eyebrow.**

**"Well then…for the sake of the other villages…you better pray she IS there…" Geneva replied evilly.**

**Falcon nodded, understanding perfectly. As falcon turned around and left the throne room, Geneva erupted into an evil cackling laugh.**

**"Sweet Snow must always….FALL."**


	7. Chapter 6: Crimson Blood Sacrifice

**Meg awoke with a large yawn. Her cat cinder purred in her face.**

**"Yea…Good morning to you too." Meg replied and stroked its black fur.**

**Hoping out of bed, Meg looked out the window; the sun had only recently decided to show itself over the horizon as Meg saw two ships sailing in. They looked as though they had just come back from an amazing adventure to a far off place. It was then that the thoughts hit Meg. She craved adventure; the mystery behind finding some place full of chaos and unique things, all waiting to be discovered and written down in the World's history. It was only after watching the ships disappear behind a large boulder to the other side of the village that she noted they were heading for the docks. The docks; where countless sailormen were awaiting orders, where Adam was. As the thought of Adam hit her, Meg smiled. For once Meg thought her life was a fairytale. She was going to marry the man she loved and was certain, loved her back.**

** Thud! Meg turned around quickly to tune her ears to what she thought she heard, coming from downstairs.**

**"Mother?" She called out.**

**There was no reply. Maybe Lucinda didn't hear her.**

**"MOTHER?!" She yelled this time.**

**No response. Meg sighed and went downstairs. The house was silent. The warm glow from the early morning sun managed to put a homey feel to the tea room and kitchen. Meg searched high and low as to where the noise came from**

**Thud! There it was again. Louder this time. Meg froze in the hallway to the back door. The sound had definitely come from there. Turning her gaze to a staff that stood tilted against the wall, Meg picked it up and proceeded to where the noise came from. Taking small, quiet steps, Meg slowly turned the corner and yelled with the staff raised and ready to fight.**

**"HE DID IT!" Two little brown munchkin like creatures with big beady blue eyes and only two limbs yelled and pointed at the other with antennae for hands. As Meg lowered the staff and let out an annoyed but relieved sigh, the two little creatures starting fighting with one another.**

**"He convinced me to take it!"**

**"Yeah but he was the one who was hungry!"**

**"I was not!"**

**"Ohh Yes you were! Stop lying to Snow-white!"**

**At that moment, both gasped and were silent. They both looked at Meg. Meg raised an eyebrow.**

**"What did you call me?" She asked arms akimbo.**

**Both looked at each other and said nothing. One finally spoke up.**

**"W-well…It's what we d-didn't call you that's the question…"**

**"Well…I'll let that one blow over. Now…What are you doing in my house?" Meg said grabbing both of them by their stubby brown antennas. They squirmed.**

**"Ow…ow…ow…Ow" One replied.**

**"Nothing! We were just looking for some food…" the other said.**

**"Oh really..." Meg said, setting them back down. They landed on their bottoms, their antennas falling in front of their faces. Meg then went to the cabinet in the kitchen and quickly returned with a bag in her hand. The two creatures looked at each other with confusion.**

**"Here." She said and took two large slices of Beehive bread, which was known for its sweetness, and gave them. The creatures looked at her with pure bewilderment.**

**"What? You don't like it?" She asked, placing the bag on a nearby counter.**

**"No..It's just…You really are…Sn-"**

**At that point the other hit the first one to signal him to shut up.**

**"That you are a kind maiden. Do have an excellent day."**

**They both jumped out the window and proceeded back to the shroud of trees behind the house from which they probably came.**

**"Hmmm…Strange creatures." Meg said to herself.**

**Heading back to the Kitchen, Meg saw her mother stirring something on the stove.**

**"MOTHER!" Meg yelled and hugged her from behind. Lucinda gasped.**

**"Hello dear…" she replied and giggled a bit.**

**"Where have you been?" Meg asked, taking a seat.**

**"Mrs. Akelleback isn't feeling so well, so I went to pick some fresh Lavender to boil and carry to her." She replied.**

**"Oh…Why is your hair all wet?" Meg asked, and touched the wet, matted red hair on Lucinda's head. **

**"Hmm? Oh...No reason. Just felt like going for a swim." She replied, throwing the lavender into the now boiling water.**

**"MEG!" A voice from outside called.**

**Lucinda jumped. "Meg if you don't teach that boy how to tell people he has arrived, I will do it for you!"**

**Meg laughed. It was Adam. She immediately ran to the front door and pushed it open. Sadly, poor Cinder had curled up on the other side and was the unfortunate victim for the door to slam on. But he was otherwise okay after the impact.**

**"Woah…Sorry Cinder…YOU! You're late." Meg replied. She jumped into Adam's arms and gave him a deep kiss. Lucinda appeared at the door. Cinder Jumped into her arms.**

**"Good Morning " Adam said, pushing Meg away gently. He began to blush at the embarrassment. **

**"Humph. Good morning." Lucinda replied and stroked where Cinder had been hit. The lazy cat purred with content.**

**"Mother...Be nice." Meg replied, hugging Adam. Lucinda shrugged and went back inside. Before Meg could turn and say something to Adam, Lucinda yelled,**

**"Don't forget…be home before the Lanterns come on!" **

**Meg Sighed. This was the first time Lucinda had reminded her of that.**

**"Protective huh?" Adam asked as they walked to the village.**

**"Nope…Just resistant to you…She still doesn't like you." Meg replied giggling.**

**"Any hope of her liking me in time for the wedding?" Adam asked.**

**"I Doubt it" Meg replied simply.**

**"Ahh….Hey, how about we go somewhere." Adam asked lifting Meg off her feet and carrying her.**

**"Oh really? Where?" Meg asked.**

**"You'll see." Adam replied and headed in the direction of Mushroom Forest.**

**Zion woke up with a headache. The light from the morning sun had not yet entered his room due to the deep red curtains. The fire had only recently burn out. He stretched as the covers slid off his upper body to reveal the muscles and biceps that framed the body of a man. His hair was messy but sculpted his face well, mirroring the ways of a boy.**

**A knock came from the door. Zion got up with his bare chest and white night trousers and proceeded towards it. He wiped the sleep from his face before opening. It was a servant. A female. She stared in awe, not realizing that Zion was waiting, half impatiently for her to say something. He cleared his throat slightly, turned and reached for a robe. Putting the long gold robe on, the maid caught her senses again.**

**"Her Majesty would like to know if you'd like your breakfast now." She said shyly.**

**"Rather early…But either way, yes...Please tell her I'll be there in a few" Zion replied smiling politely. He hated giving orders, it made him feel stuck up and bossy and he despised that feeling. The maid bowed and proceeded down the hallway. Closing the door, Zion mumbled under his breath.**

**"So..What is there to do here?" **

**He removed his robe once more and exercised his arm. He really didn't sleep well. Another knock came from the door. Zion quickly put back on the robe and proceeded to open the door once more.**

**"Yes?" Zion said, rubbing his eyes.**

**"God Morning Highness. Slept well?"**

**It was Hector.**

**"Not at the least. Their beds are way too hard." Zion replied, walking over to the window, allowing Hector to come in. Hector closed the door. He was already dressed and ready for the day. Hector sat in a nearby chair as Zion looked out at the newly awakened village. Swarms of buildings with smoke rising from their chimneys lay in the back while others in the front had no smoke, signaling that these residents were already out and about. Zion watched the sight glimpse of the ocean being covered over by a large pile of trees. He presumed there was a path somewhere to get to it.**

**On the far side of the main Village, lay other dots of villages all enclosed by high walls and smoke rising from the top of the village houses. Further on, Zion saw a forest shrouded in black, grey and dark green.**

**"Hector." Zion called.**

**"Hmm?" Hector replied.**

**"What's that forest over there?" Zion asked.**

**Hector got up and looked out the same window. He grunted and walked back to his seat.**

**"That's Dark pine Forest my lord. A deadly place for those who don't know their way around it." He finally replied.**

**"Ahh...Is it evil or something?" Zion asked turning to the wash basin enclosed by a large opaque object. Hector could hear the Prince beginning to bathe. **

**"Evil…Is an understatement. The most vicious of creatures live there." He replied.**

**Geneva sipped her tea as the Giant Chinese fish served her breakfast. Gwen sat at the opposite end of the table, anxiously turning to the door at random occasions to see when her prince charming would pop in.**

**"Tea Miss?" a fish asked Gwen, hoisting a large tea pot over her glass cup.**

**"Yes." Gwen replied vaguely and continued to stare.**

**Geneva paid no mind and continued to read the newspaper. The latest headlines were of the prince's Arrival. Shortly afterwards, Zion and Hector entered the hall and took their seats. Gwen let the smile on her face show brightly as Zion sat next to her.**

**"Good morning my prince." Gwen said somewhat seductively. Zion nodded and awaited the service of a large blue and grey Chinese Fish. As the slimy fins set the plate of scrambled Dragon eggs, Grapes and a strange reddish cheese-like food next to it on the table, Zion stared at the papers.**

**"Here" Geneva said kindly and handed him the copy he was looking at.**

**"Thank you." He replied and begins to read. Geneva heard Zion shudder at the headlines about Gwen's birthday banquet in two days followed by a loud sigh shortly afterwards.**

** "My prince? Is something the matter?" Gwen asked as she slipped the eggs from her fork between her teeth. She stared at the Prince.**

**"Ahh...Nothing…Just...thinking." Zion replied, beginning to eat.**

**Gwen frowned and continued eating. The breakfast hall was silent as the fish proceeded back into the Kitchen. **

**"Well..I have some urgent matters to attend to today so..My prince, feel free to roam the castle grounds but whatever you do, Don't leave the castle grounds. The media is on a rampage since finding out about your arrival." Geneva said, got up and exited the breakfast hall. She left Gwen to begin her quest for the Prince's Heart.**

** Geneva walked down the Silver hallway to her Study where she was surprised to see Falcon at her desk studying a giant piece of text.**

**"Have the preparations been made?" She asked sitting down in one of her study chairs. The queen let laziness take over as she waited for Falcon's reply.**

**"Yes. I have assembled the men and we attack tonight."**

**Geneva cackled. Her heart filled with content at the news. Soon she would be rid of Snow-White and the possible threat to her throne.**

**"Very well…I have another little…chore for you to do. The guests begin to arrive tomorrow for the Ball the day after. Make sure that their travels are met without difficulty." Geneva instructed, sipping her tea.**

**Falcon nodded. He knew that when Geneva gave an order, it had to be followed. No matter what. As Falcon exited the room, Geneva turned and sat in her chair near the window. All around her, busying servants scurried across the castle grounds and further out, she could see her people going about their daily business with a donkey cart or carriage passing along the many roads connecting segments of the village, once and a while. Geneva looked out over the clearing. She could see smoke rising from the village of Taurus. A village obscured by thick foliage. She knew it was the village because of the smoke's closeness to the ocean.**

**"And so it begins."**

**Splash! Another handful of water hit Adam in the face. **

**"Ahh!" he wailed jokingly. Meg giggled. Adam and Meg swam the morning away at a small lake in the middle of Mushroom forest. The water mixed with endless lines of lime green, yellow, purple and dark blue. The flowers surrounding the lake in a semi-circular fashion seemed to dance as the couple played and enjoyed each other's company.**

**Laughing, Meg spoke up,**

**"I really should go now. Aunt Grace is gonna kill me."**

**"Noo….Stay…" Adam replied, pulling her closer to him in the water. The flowers surrounding the lake began to sing.**

**"No…As much as I'd like, I still have work yuh know. I can't just forget about it." She stated, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Meg proceeded to wade out of the area where they were swimming and put on her clothes. As she ruffled her hair with her hands, at an attempt to dry it, Adam splashed her with water.**

**"ADAM!" she yelled. This time she was a bit annoyed.**

**"What?" Adam replied innocently, pretending he didn't do it.**

**Meg stood, arms akimbo and glared at him.**

**"You're and idiot. Now I have to go home and change!" Meg said annoyed at the thought. As Adam looked out at the now fully risen sun, he gave a sigh.**

**Yes. The day was surely going to be a productive one.**

**Night soon came and it was unlike any other. An extremely thick fog clouded the streets as Mothers scurried after their little ones to get them inside. The street lanterns had only just been lit and the Village bell sounded, indicating that Night and Curfew had officially started. Luckily, Meg was already home. She stationed herself in a rather comfortable position on her bed, doodling what appeared to be a pregnant woman running through the forest. Why was this of such interest to her? Cinder rubbed his dark fur over Meg's Night gown and purred. The night was a perfect temperature for him to sleep right then and now. Meg giggled. Her thoughts drifted to Adam as she peered outside to the Fog that cloaked the peaceful village of Taurus. Turning back to her journal Meg noticed she had self consciously written something in the corner of her book,**

**"In the eyes of faith….Only one brings Salvation." She Narrated to herself. The mere words gave her chills. Why would she write such a thing self-consciously? The icy ocean breeze blew through Meg's open window and went through her hair. It made her shiver a bit. But just as Meg got up to close the window, she saw a bright light in the distance. It appeared to be a ball of red and yellow light twisting in a frightful vengeance…and it was coming right…towards her.**

**CRASH! Meg managed to leap out of the way just in time as a large fiery lump of dried hay and rock crashed through her window causing a magnificent hole in the wall. It was only then that the thick fog began to clear and Meg saw what her eyes revealed to her. All around the village centre houses burned, people began to scream and men on black stallions drived their swords into all who dare stand against them. The thought hit Meg, 'Why didn't I see this before?' She soon came back to the situation at hand when another Boulder of Fire hit the house right next to her with a boom! Meg screamed and ran downstairs.**

**"MOTHER!" She yelled. The entire innards of the house glowed with a fiery red as the house next to it burnt to the ground. The smoke that entered made Meg's eyes tear up. She HAD to find Lucinda and get out of here! Bursting into the Kitchen door, she saw Lucinda battling with a knight in black armor. **

**"MEG! GET OUT OF HERE!" Lucinda yelled as she dodged another swoop from the killer blade.**

**Meg turned her gaze quickly to a large pan that stood on the stove. Picking it up, Meg bashed the head of the Knight with the pan. It rang like a gong. The knight held its head. Now it was Lucinda's chance. Not wasting any time, Lucinda took a knife from the cutting board, opened the thin sealing on the Knight's mask and drived the knife straight in. Neither of them bothered to stay and watch him die because the sound of the stab was proof enough.**

** They Ran to the front door, only to be horribly greeted by two more knights. **

**"Get them." One said.**

** "UPSTAIRS!" Meg yelled and they ran up the steps. The knights tailed closely behind but the weight of the armor made it difficult to keep up.**

**Lucinda and Meg burst into Meg's now demolished room. Shutting the door behind her and barring it off, Lucinda looked for a safe way for the both of them to escape. The hole in Meg's wall started to burn outwards and revealed to them the havoc that played out all around them. Catapults were being launched, people were being slaughtered in the streets and houses were being demolished. **

**The door started slamming. The knight was trying to get in. Lucinda and Meg started to panic.**

**"What do we do?!" Meg asked.**

**Lucinda peered down through the hole in the wall at the ground below.**

**"We jump." She yelled finally.**

**"WHAT?!" meg asked.**

**"It's too High! We'll die!"**

**"It's either that death!...or THAT DEATH!" Lucinda stated, pointing to the door which was slowly beginning to weaken by the constant banging. Meg grew hesitant.**

**"Hey..look at me." Lucinda demanded, pulling Meg's Face towards hers.**

**"…You will be alright!...Now..As soon as you hit the ground, I want you to Run to the stables get a horse and GO! Do you hear me Megan?"**

**CRASH! Another boulder of fire hit the side of the house, causing it to shake and begin to crumble. It wasn't long before it would tumble down to the ground. The screams from helpless villagers combined with the war cries of monstrous men and creatures alike rang in Meg's ears like a choir of unholy symphonies. She fought the tears in her eyes as she replied to her mother,**

**"What about you?"**

**"I'll be fine….I'll gather up others…Head for Mushroom Forest! Now JUMP!" Lucinda cried out.**

**At that moment, the door busted open to reveal two ill tempered knights. They withdrew their swords from their hilts and swung it tauntingly. Not wasting any time, Meg stepped out onto the ledge of the huge hole in the wall and looked down. The flare from the fire lit the green ground below. She could see almost clearly where she had to land.**

**"MEG!" Lucinda yelled as the knights advanced on them. Just as Meg was about to jump, a knight reached out and pulled on her hair. The force of the pull and Meg's Reflex tug sent her and the knight catapulting out the room and onto the grass below. Meg landed on the knight who landed straight on his side. It would seem that the impact had killed him and his dead body offered Meg just enough cushion to not be terribly injured. Meg looked up to see only the shadows of Lucinda fighting the other knight.**

**"MOM!" She yelled.**

**"MEG! RUN!" Lucinda hollered in reply.**

**Meg turned to behold the sight before her. All around lay waste to buildings and bodies. The air reeked of blood and turmoil and the village centre would be far worse Meg feared. But that was the least of her concerns. Her main concern was finding Adam and getting the hell out of here. She ran off.**

** Sprinting as fast as she could and taking the regular shortcuts she would, Meg reached the village centre to witness the blood bath between heroes and Foes. All around her, swords clashed, bones broke, children screamed and victory cries took wing. Meg's head turned with anxiety, she scanned out the crowd of countless men battling to see if she could catch a glimpse of blonde hair. She couldn't. ****_ Where is he?_**** Meg thought to herself. As Meg turned around, she barely dodged the slash of a sword.**

**"Ello' little missy!" a creature with horrible teeth said and snorted. It was an ogre. **

**Meg screamed as the creature swung again. Its pale green and bronze skin gave a slimy glistening in the fiery light coming from the nearby burning buildings. His clothes were covered in blood and his body stood limb and slightly bloated. Meg ran. The Ogre laughed and followed. Coming to the Chocolate shop, Meg stopped to witness her precious shop begin to go up in flames. All that was left of the sign was **

**"CHOCOLATE" The rest; Burnt off clean.**

**"Come here little missy!" the ogre squealed and gave a disgusting chuckle. He pulled out his Axe and swung it at Meg. She dodged and ran into the burning building. The Ogre followed.**

**All around Meg lay what use to be the innards of the shop. Surely Aunt Grace was dead now for her house was close by. The thought made Meg sad but she knew she had to keep it together. The ogre roared.**

**"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"**

**Meg ran into the back room which was surprisingly still somewhat intact but the fire slowly began to enter. Meg ran into the storage room and hid. As she listened to the untimed and heavy footsteps of the ogre, she tried her best not to cough or speak. The fumes from the fire started to burn her throat. It slowly moved down like a million knifes stabbing her insides again and again and again. She held her neck and spluttered slightly.**

**The footsteps stopped.**

**Meg grew anxious. As she peered at the door, she could see the shadow of the Ogre standing right outside.**

**"I know you're in there…little….Miss-"**

**What came next was the spluttering sound of what sounded like someone's throat being cut wide open then the call of a voice that was very familiar.**

**"MEG?!"**

**Meg gasped and ran outside.**

**"ADAM!" She said and leaped into his arms. Their embrace didn't last very long for knights had soon learned of the Ogre's failure of a hunt and decided to pick up where he had left off.**

**"Through the back!" Meg yelled and grabbed Adam's hand. They both ran as the fire became more furious but this didn't stop the knights from pursuing them. Meg could hear the tearing, lashing and throwing of debris as the knights fought their way through the blaze. Jumping over a large pile of burning wood at the back door, Meg and Adam ran out of the shop and hid in an alleyway nearby. Adam peered around the side where he saw the knights hop over the same pile of Wood and search frantically for them within the cloud of Smoke and chaos.**

**"FIND THEM! Kill the boy and bring the girl to the centre. Lord Falcon wants all the maidens together" one knight yelled to the other. As they walked away in different directions, Adam withdrew his sword from the hilt. **

**"Listen to me….I need you to go as far away from here as possible."**

**Meg knew better than to argue.**

**"I was instructed to head for Mushroom Forest with any survivors I find." Meg replied. The dust and soot covered her face in agony. Her dress was tattered and soiled and the bottom, Discoloured at the top.**

**"Right then….I'll meet you there." Adam said again and peered around the corner once more to see the Knight stealthily looking around the area for them.**

**"Wait….My mother!" Meg remembered before she left.**

**"Where is she?"**

**"up at the house…I have to go back and save her!" **

**"No Meg! You heard the Knight…their rallying all the women in the centre…your mother is going to be fine…" Adam replied.**

**"For now…" She replied sadly.**

**Tensions were beginning to rise when they could hear the sound of the knights footsteps approaching.**

**Meg began to breathe heavy. Would she see Adam again? She knew she couldn't leave him. She knew in her gut that if she turned and ran..it would be the last time.**

**"Hey…" Adam said drawing his face close to hers.**

**They pressed their temples against each other.**

**"..No matter where I go or what happens…I'll find you. I promise."**

**He kissed her. Meg grasped his face and Savored the moment.**

**"Go…GO!" Adam pulled away and said.**

**As Meg ran off back into the chaos, Adam pulled out of the cloaking darkness of the alleyway and began to fight the knight. Meg turned around to hear the clashing of iron swords and the screams of frustration and determination coming from both men.**

** Meg had no sense of direction in the frantic crowd. She ran in circles, looking for any who would follow her to safety. Every other place she ran to was under attack by Knights, ogres or goblins. It was a sight she dare not watch for too long. The crushing of bones and splattering of blood on the crumbled walls of houses made her feel sick. All topped with the smell of Fire and burning flesh. But she knew what she had to do.**

**Run to Mushroom Forest, was her instructions. And find any others to take with you. Meg ran to the village centre as she was noticed by a miniscule black goblin draped in heavy silver armor. The creature crackled and crowed as it pursued her. Meg, running on pure fear and adrenaline, climbed atop the now mangled statue of the Goddess Taurus. The goblin followed. **

**"Get off me!" She yelled and kicked as the Goblin tried to grab her foot and pull her down.**

**On Top of the Goddess' head, Meg could barely see over the burning buildings to the direction she had to go. She scanned the fiery canopy; Searching for a glimpse of glowing trees. No….no….no….YES! She could see vague glows of green, purple and blues shining in the distance. She would take the route through the stables.**

**CRACK! Meg held tightly as the statue tilted slightly. As she looked down, she saw the goblin nibbling away at the base of the statue.**

**Meg gasped and looked down. It was a long drop. Meg turned and surveyed frantically as the statue began to tilt more and more. AHA! There was a tile and hay house close by. Close enough for Meg to Jump to. She waited for the right time. The statue began to shake vigorously.**

**"Jump Meg!" She commanded herself. As the statue went down, Meg jumped and landed on the hay roof of the house. But Sanctuary didn't last long for just as Meg regained her footing, the roof caved in, plummeting Meg into the house itself. For a moment Meg felt her head swing. Her nausea was cut short by the desperate cries of a young child nearby. Meg turned around to see a child trapped in a pile of wood that had only recently caught fire.**

**"MOMMMYYY!" she cried. The tears streaming from her eyes and the soot covering her face and clothing. Meg wasted no time. She threw the rubble off of her and dug through the wood to get to the child.**

**"Come with me…" She said and hoisted the child onto her back. Meg heard a slight tear at the hem of her skirt as nails from wood tried to get a hold of her. The child held tightly to Meg as she busted through the back door.**

** Meg ran with the child on her back. She would not stop crying. All the sounds made Meg grow anxious and more afraid but she had to pull herself together. She had to get this child to safety. As she ran along towards Mushroom Forest, Meg broke open several doors to see if there were any trapped occupants inside.**

**"ANYONE IN HERE?!"**

**"Yes! Help Me PLEASE!" A woman cried.**

**Meg ran through the broken furniture and debris to find a pregnant woman lying on the floor. Her foot pinned down under a log that had fallen onto her house. Meg looked around for a way to remove the log. Without thinking things through, Meg, with all her might, lifted the log of the woman's leg and held it long enough for her to limp out and join them on the other side. Slamming it back down, Meg noticed something. The woman…it was the same pregnant woman she had sold chocolates to only a day or two ago.**

**"Let's Go!" She yelled and left with other survivors following.**

** Yes! They were close to Mushroom forest now. Suddenly, as they were crossing the field, Meg heard the sound of drums banging a tune that signaled war.**

**"THERE THEY ARE! Let none of them Escape!" A knight shouted from the end of the field. At that moment, Arrows took to the sky.**

**"RUN!" Meg yelled.**

**Everyone ran in different directions, trying to avoid the arrows that furiously hit the ground, trying to get them. Group after group, they released arrows at Meg and the others.**

**"LOOK OUT!" the Child on Meg's back yelled. She then fell silent. Meg turned to the sound of wheezing and coughing.**

**"Hey? Little girl…you okay?" Meg asked.**

**"A-arrow…H-h-hurts…" the girl struggled to reply as she coughed.**

**Meg began to fear the worse.**

**"All right hang on! We're almost to the forest! Just Hang in there!" The tears began to fill Meg's eyes.**

**One more group of arrows took flight and got the remaining two survivors that had managed to keep up with Meg.**

**Meg slid into the bushes and shrubs of the forest. She looked across the field to see if she would be followed. All she could see were the Knights carrying back the dead bodies of the few survivors she had. Even the pregnant woman; now just a dead lamb for the harvest, Meg thought. The child on her back slid off and collapsed into the mud. Meg turned to her and frowned.**

**"Stay with me…We'll find help..Don't worry" Meg said to the child.**

**She grabbed Meg's hand and held it tightly.**

**"I-I'm …afraid..to d-die…" she stuttered. Meg felt the fear in the way she held her hand.**

**"Shhhh…" Meg said and rubbed her sweating forehead.**

**She began to cough up blood.**

**"T-tell M-mommy..I…." **

**"..yes?" Meg said. She let the tears flow down. It was heartbreaking to have to witness this.**

**"..I l-l-l-love…her."**

**The intensity in the grip lessened until Meg's hand was free and the child's hand flopped into the mud like a rag doll. Her dead eyes stared at Meg. Meg sobbed over the child's body.**

**Boom! There was a loud explosion. Meg lay the child peacefully right where she was and proceeded a bit out to see what was happening. An incredibly bright scarlet haze rose from the crumbled village. War cries that sounded of victory were echoed throughout the valley. Meg trembled. What had happened? Had they won? She feared the worse for her mother and Adam. Something compelled Meg to go back to the village but as she was about to move, something tugged on her tattered skirt.**

**"No Princess…Don't go!"**

**Meg turned around. No one was there.**

**"Down here."**

**She looked down to behold the two munchkin creatures from before.**

**"What are you-?" Meg asked.**

**"No time. Come with us. One will be coming into these forest to check for escapees soon…Come you must come!" one said and began tugging at her skirt.**

**"No!..What is happening?" Meg demanded.**

**"They're killing the hostages" the other said and climbed onto Meg's shoulder.**

**"What do you mean?! You were there? Did you see my mother?!" Meg asked again.**

**"Who?..Not sure. If she had black hair, then she's probably been beheaded. ..if not…"**

**"NO! She can't..they can't!...I must go back!" Meg yelled and fought against their pulling. The munchkins were strong for their size.**

**"NO! YOU must stay alive!" one said.**

**"What will become of the others?" Meg said and turned towards them. Her eyes were red with tears.**

**"Any other survivors are being Burnt at the stake right now. That's the bright light yo see rising from the fallen buildings…Its coming from the village center"**

**"WOULD YOU STOP TELLING HER EVERYTHING!" the one tugging shouted at the other.**

**Before Meg could reply, they all heard the shout of a masculine voice coming from the distance.**

**"Where are youuuuuu?!" He said.**

**It was a knight.**

**"We MUST go!" the one tugging demanded.**

**"Where?!" Meg whispered back to them.**

**"Up there…In that Grap-Grab tree" the other said.**

**Meg and the munchkins looked up to behold a mighty tree with an impeccable canopy towering over the forest shrubs and some of the other trees.**

**"How will we get up?" She whispered.**

**"COME OUT PEASANT! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" the knight yelled.**

**"Like this…" the munckin said.**

**They all stood at the foot of the magnificent tree.**

**One of the munchkins knocked three times in a certain pattern on the thick bark. A low moaning sound was heard. Meg stepped back.**

**"It won't hurt you…just hang on." The other munchkin said and kept looking up. Meg looked up as well. At that moment, a large vine descended and twisted around Meg. The munchkins jumped onto Meg as the tree lifted them off the ground and hid them in the vastness of its leaves and branches. Meg and the munchkins lay safe in the branches and looked down to see the knight walk straight pass the tree, look around a few more times. His attention was grasped by the dead child Meg left behind.**

**"Ahh…Found you." The knight said and laughed, slinging the dead body over his shoulder like a potato sack. **

**"No." Meg whispered.**

**"Be careful…Or else you'll fall out." One of the munchkins said.**

**They watch the knight leave.**

**"What now?" meg asked the two tiny saviors.**

**"We wait until morning." One said.**

**"Don't worry Snow-white…you're safe!" the other said and smiled sweetly at Meg.**

**"SHUT UP!" the first said and nudged the other. The tree groaned in annoyance.**

**"…sorry." Both said in unison.**

**"Why do you keep calling me that? Meg asked.**

**"…All questions will be answered when the sun breaks over the horizon..for now..we're safe where we are." The munchkin said and yawned.**

**Wait until Morning….**


End file.
